Who the fuck even knowsNot Rena, that's for sure
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Cherik story Rena is writing. She doesn't know what to call it hence the title.


**Summary: Shaw knows Erik has fallen for this sweet telepath and he wants to take that away from him. So he takes that telepath apart to show Erik just exactly what Charles thinks of him.Enter the 3 charles' one prefers to be called Wesley, he's sweet but strict when needed, he's quick good with a gun, a huge flustered mess but sometimes suave, and he loves to "play" with his gun.** **Charles is still the Charles we all know and love however this is the side of Charles that only mystique knows. The side that fears everything and has a hard time trusting anyone. However he's taken a quick liking to Erik.** **Bruce was nothing like Erik expected. He was rough, filthy, and sexy. He was dangerous and he drew you in even though your senses were screaming 'NO!' The way he handled guns was sexy and dangerous and filthy all at once. He was Suave and could kill you with a smile.** _I am most likely never going to finish this. But I might, you never know. However before you read this Bruce Robertson is a James mcavoy character from the movie Filth. This is alot of mcavoy's but they will be seen as charles'. If you need to I'll find some pictures. This is just something I came up with cause I'm crazy about mcavoy and fassbender. Wesley is a mcavoy chracter from the movie wanted._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaw had heard the rumors about this telepath. How he was stronger than his lovely Emma and how he had almost undone all the things shaw had done to make Erik become the monster he was today. It made him sick to think of the fact that his "son" was out there actually enjoying his life. He would never be allowed to do that for as long as shaw lived. So he got word of where the telepath was hiding out and waited to trap said telepath. Having Emma was a good way of learning how to keep his walls up. He made the telepath curious enough to leaves erik's side then let azazeal swoop in and take him to their hide out.

"you must be shaw" the telepath had said with a inviting smile. But shaw knew that smile was fake, that is if this telepath actually reciprocated erik's feelings. He quickly called Emma into the room not wanting to talk to the telepath much longer. "before you leave I want to let you know, I will do everything in my power to make sure Erik doesn't become like you." the telepath had said as his face morphed into anger. His blue eyes darkened slightly at Emma as she made her way in. "aww you missed me charles?" Emma said as she strolled in. The telepath actually growled at her to shaw's shock. Emma smirked as she got up into the restrained telepath's face. "now I can give you a little pay back for what your boyfriend did to my lovely neck!" she grinned at him only showing him the surface of her anger. Shaw spoke and it echoed in the emptiness of the room. "what can you do to him?" he had asked his own telepath. "I can break him." she said smiling lovingly at shaw. "good" shaw smirked widely and heard Charles scream in pain as the door slammed shut harshly.

Shaw made his way back to the room a few hours later. The door was torn apart and he could swear there were, gun marks on the door? He quickly ran through the door into the room and found a exhausted looking Emma in the floor. "EMMA!" shaw cried as he ran over to cradle her head. He then quickly let her head thud into the ground as he realized the other telepath was gone. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD BREAK HIM!" shaw screamed in her face. Emma winced from the loud noise and spoke up weakly. "he fought me and I shattered him instead" she groaned while trying to sit up. "HE'S DEAD?!?" Shaw cried the color on his face becoming bed sheet white. "no" she grumbled and stumbled to stand. "THEN WHERE IS HE?!?" Shaw screamed in her face again. Emma grimaced and said "he escaped." shaw felt his entire being flood with anger as he screamed at the top of his lungs "HE DID WHAT?!?"

A few miles away stood a man in his cardigan looking like a college professor with no fashion taste would. He wore nerdy glasses and a fake but dazzling smile. The man beside him had stolen his face but he was a little more buff and he held himself with absolute confidence. He held his gun religiously in his hand and he wore skinny jeans and a wife beater covered with a simple jacket. The man on his right had his face aswell however his eyes were not as light as the other two. His were dark, as if he had seen some serious shit. While the other two were baby faced and shaved, his was ragged and he had a ginger colored beard. He held himself with a confidence stature as well however his fingers would constantly twitch, as if he had something to hide.

"we have to find mystique!" the professor looking Charles said. "can we actually trust her?" the wife beater Charles said looking at the other ones. The one with a beard shrugged "eh. Our sister is pretty hot I don't see why not!" both the wife beater Charles and the professor looking Charles winced. "we need names for ourselves!" the professor Charles said shyly as he pushed his glasses back up. "professor, wesley, bruce!" the one who announced himself as Bruce said gesturing to each charles. "hey! Don't we get a say in this?" the one now called Wesley growled. "nope!" Bruce said as he took a drag from his cigarette. Professor and Wesley both went into a coughing fit. "can you not?"Wesley said glaring at his counter part. "what would you prefer beer?" Bruce huffed at wesley. Wesley shrugged and said "yeah, actually" Bruce smirked as he put a arm around Wesley marking him flush. "you know you might just be my favorite counterpart!" Bruce said squeezing Wesley's shoulder with one hand. "that's nice, but can you stop squeezing my ass?" Wesley coughed blushing deeply. "nah we have a nice ass" Bruce said getting more into wesley's face. "guys! We have to find everyone again!" professor said as he quietly asked himself if he was the only sane one. "we find a payphone and BAM! they find us! Yeh?" Bruce said while letting go of wesley's ass to turn to professor. "I thought we were british not scottish." professor said with snort and tip of his glasses. "well we're not American either." Bruce said with a shrug. "touché"Wesley said glaring at his counter part. "Great just great were just one big Charles halved mess!" professor ranted as they made their way to a pay phone.

When they finally found a payphone they quickly called raven and told her what had happened. Raven told him they would be there to pick him up soon. He realized after raven had hung up he had forget to tell her of his counterparts. Oh well, she will be able to see for herself. The jet had landed and it opened up. Erik quickly ran out and cuped professors face checking him for injuries. "what did he do to you? Are you alright? I swear I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" Erik said in his killer voice still searching for injuries. Professor, Wesley, and Bruce couldn't help Themselves as they all said his name in unison both in a different tone. Erik slowly let go of professor and stared at the other two. Wesley waved his gun shyly, as if it was his hand. Bruce just gave Erik a glance over and licked his lips sensually.

"erik" proffesor had said in relief."erik!" Wesley had said it happy to see the metal bender. "erik" Bruce had practically moaned his name sinfully in his Scottish twang.Mystique realized as she saw them that these were parts of her brother. "what did they do charles?" she asked stepping forward. "Emma tried to break me." professor spoke from erik's chest. "but I fought against her so" Wesley started as he looked down shyly." instead she shattered me into different peices." Bruce finished as he took a drag of his cigarette. "so your all Charles but not really?" Erik asked finally releasing professor. " but which Charles is... What part of him?" hank asked as he walked around all the charles'. Erik felt a little overprotectiveness poke him in his heart but he ignored it.

The ride back in the jet was quiet. It was an awkward silence that spread all throughout the jet. However when they got home it was a whole new deal. All the Charles' had their own kind of powers. One Charles could manipulate time and physics with his gun. The other still had his telepathic powers. The other had the power to turn any one on or at least that's how Erik has seen it. Because Bruce would find him literally at anytime and just touch him some way and it spread a fire through him and he could not for the life of him understand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Rena


End file.
